The Christmas Gift
by otteropessed523
Summary: Ginny and Hermione return home for the Christmas holidays. What happens when they get some well deserved alone time with their boyfriends? Lots of fluff and some smut.Post DH. HG & RHr. Rated for sexual content in the last chapter.Please R&R.
1. Greetings on the Platform

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; wish I owned Daniel Radcliffe though…lol ;)

A/N: I recently heard in an interview that J.K. Rowling did, that Hermione _does _return to Hogwarts to finish her studies, but Ron and Harry do not. This fanfic is about Ginny and Hermione returning home for the holidays to see Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's. Post-DH/ some spoilers.

Chapter 1: Greetings on Platform 9 3/4

Ginny Weasley was staring out the window of the Hogwarts express anxiously. As she began to fidget, her friend; Hermione Granger tittered at her child like behavior.

"Honestly Ginny, can't you sit still?" Hermione asked her.

"No, I simply can't wait to see him-" Ginny said ringing her hands.

"I know what you mean Ginny, I can't wait 'until I see my dad too…" Luna said slowly as her large round eyes gazed out of the train window longingly. The three girls were had one compartment all to themselves as were each returning home for the Christmas holiday.

"No, Luna" Ginny began "I'm not excited to see my dad; well, I am, but I was talking about Harry." Ginny corrected her.  
"Oh-" Luna started, "you mean because he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Ginny replied; rather bluntly, then added "I miss him."

"Well, that must be nice…" Luna mused as she continued to stare out the window.

Hermione tittered again "Ginny, you're acting as though you haven't seen him in months-"

"Don't give me that Hermione-" Ginny snapped. "You would be just as anxious as I am if you hadn't just seen Ron last weekend. Remember I got to watch you and my brother going at it all day in Hogsmeade! I haven't seen Harry since Halloween-"

"It's not my fault Harry had to work," Hermione retorted, but then softened her tone. "Ron said that the Ministry really depends on Harry, what with all the Aurors who passed away. He even said that if Harry was scheduled to work during another Hogsmeade visit that Ron would stay and work, and let Harry come to see you instead."

Ginny's smiled guiltily "Really?" she asked, her brow furrowed, "my brother said that?"

Hermione smiled back "he's not as bad as you think he is, Ron can really be a wonderful person if you get on his good side…" she said, her simile widening.

"Oh, Merlin…" Ginny rolled her eyes in response to Hermione's love struck expression.

Hermione caught herself and giggled. Luna unexpectedly laughed loudly, as if suddenly aware of the conversation going on. Ginny, wishing they could have apparated home, laughed nervously with the other two hoping that they were almost to Platform 9 ¾.

Nearly an hour later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station, and Ginny was the first out of their compartment, and she raced towards one of the trains exists. Hermione followed behind her as best as she could; carrying the bulk of both her and Ginny's luggage "Ginny slow down, I can't keep up…"

But Ginny wasn't listening; she leaped off the train and clawed her way through the crowd of parents. She paused and looked around the crowded platform long enough for Hermione to catch up to her in a huff.

"I don't see them, where are they?" Ginny said, as though worried.

"Right over there," Hermione pointed towards the spot of the magical barrier where one black haired figure and another taller red haired figure stood. It seemed that they had spotted them at the exact moment that Hermione had pointed them out, because they both waved, and began to walk forward.

Ginny immediately dropped the only bag that she was carrying, and ran towards Harry who was beaming as he was suddenly reminded of their first kiss, as Ginny's long strands of fiery red hair danced behind her. He opened his arms wide, and she flung herself onto him, and immediately planted a deep kiss on his lips. She embraced him tighter, and he nearly lifted her off of the ground, neither of them even heard Ron's huff of disgust as he strode over to Hermione who had been left with all of their luggage.

Ginny and Harry broke apart after several long moments "I've missed you so much!" Ginny said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I've missed you too Gin…" Harry said, as he stroked her hair.

Hermione and Ron returned with the luggage. "Hi Harry," Hermione said with a rather tired tone.

"Here, let me help you with some of that," Harry offered shouldering a large bag of Ginny's and then pulling Hermione into a one-armed hug.

Ginny took this opportunity to hug her brother, and then turned to Hermione "I'm sorry I left you with all my luggage Hermione; I just couldn't wait to see Harry," she said as she rested her palm against his chest, and smiled up at him.

Hermione sighed; "I understand," she said and smiled at the both of them.

Ron cleared his throat; obviously feeling uncomfortable. "Why don't we get a move on then?" He asked, attempting to usher the three of them towards the already crowded barrier.

Ginny, taking another bag from Hermione, grabbed Harry's hand as they trailed behind Ron and Hermione.

Ron turned, "Mum's cooking a big dinner tonight and everyone's coming over to see you" he said to Ginny.

"Is Bill coming then?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yep, and Fleur too," Ron replied. "Mum even invited Andromeda."

"Mrs. Tonks?" asked Hermione.

"That means she'll be bringing Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed.

The two girls laughed in excitement as they crossed over the boarder between the Magical and Muggle world.


	2. Unpacking

Chapter 2: 'Unpacking'

The four friends apparated into a patch of trees that lay just beyond the Burrow. Luggage in tow, they headed towards the house and went through the gate, into the backyard, and then proceeded into the kitchen through the back door of the house. Mr. Weasley was the only one standing in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Ginny exclaimed; rushing forward and embracing her father.

"Oh, my Ginny" he said while holding his daughter, then kissed the top of her head "We've missed you."

Then Mrs. Weasley rushed in hugging both Ginny and Hermione in turn. Percy appeared next, dressed impeccably in navy blue robes having just got off work. The party of happy greeters made their way into the living room which was decorated beautifully thanks to Mrs. Weasley.

Bill rushed forward from a corner of the room, and Ginny hugged him tightly. Fleur stood rather awkwardly in the background until Ginny; surprising even herself, embraced her. "Eet is nice to see you Ginny," she said politely.

"I'm glad you guys came," Ginny said addressing both of them. But Bill was looking at a spot above Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned and saw that George was making his way down the stairs. The room seemed to quiet substantially as everyone watched George.

Ginny walked toward George as he reached the bottom of the stairs smiling widely at him. George returned her smile, before hugging his sister. As he lifted Ginny off the ground, she registered that his smile had spread all the way to his eyes which was something that she hadn't seen since Fred's passing. He even laughed as he set her back onto the ground.

"Good to see you Gin," he said earnestly.

"It's good to see you too George," Ginny said, then added. "You look good."

George and Ginny joined the gathering in the center of the living room near the 7 foot tall Christmas tree. Ginny returned to Harry's side, and he put his arm around her lovingly. "Isn't Charlie coming?" Ginny asked.

"No, we got an owl from him this morning saying that he was sorry, but he has to work, but he'll be here Christmas day for sure…Andromeda should be here with Teddy pretty soon though," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny suddenly noticed that Harry was still holding most of Ginny's luggage. "Oh Harry, lets get all these bags out of the way," she said; hoisting one onto her shoulder. "C'mon Hermione, you can put your stuff in Ron's room." The foursome headed up the stairs, Ginny turned before she ascended the stairs "Mum, do I have time to unpack before dinner?"

"I think so," she replied. "You four wash up while you're up there." She called up the stairs after Ginny and the rest.

Ginny caught up to Hermione who was following the behind the boys up the stairs. "Do you think you could keep Ron occupied for about 15 minutes?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Yes…Why?" she whispered back.

"Because me and Harry are going to be '_unpacking'_ for the next few minutes," she whispered doing air quotes with her fingers. "And I don't want Ron walking in on us again like he always seems to…"

Hermione laughed "okay gotcha," she replied.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" came Ron's voice, but Hermione and Ginny both just laughed.

Harry made a right into Ginny's room, and Ron made his way down the hall to his own. Ginny turned before following Harry into her own room; catching Hermione's eye as she winked at Ginny before turning to follow Ron into his room.

Ginny closed the door behind her and dropped her bags onto the floor, Harry turned as he set her two other bags on her bed, and grinned broadly at his girlfriend.

Finally alone, Ginny threw her arms around Harry; kissing him with the force of all the kisses they had missed during the time they had spent apart. Harry wrapped both of his arms around her letting both his hands press against her lower back, as Ginny's hands ran through his untidy hair. Ginny's body molded perfectly into his when he pulled her into him. She squeezed him tightly and her hands wandered down his neck and back, finally wrapping around his waist.

Harry pulled back from her lips and kissed random spots in her hair. "Hmm…I've missed this" Ginny breathed, raising her chin to look at Harry.

"Me too," he said and then let out a small sound of surprise as Ginny began to lightly suck a spot on his neck. He laughed as she kissed him on the ear, and then pulled him towards her bed; pushing him downward to sit on it. Ginny straddled his lap and pulled off her sweater revealing a thin undershirt, she kissed Harry deeply and he squeezed her thighs.

Ginny pulled away slightly breathless, and smiled before ripping off her undershirt and sending it to the floor.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as if embarrassed by her lack of clothing.

"What?" Ginnny laughed, "You've seen me like this before."

Harry fell backwards onto her bed, and Ginny laughed as she crouched over him and peppered his face with kisses.

Harry rolled her over so that he was on top of her, and kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone. His hands stroked her skin gently as they wandered around her exposed skin, and Ginny shivered beneath him.

He brought his face up to kiss her lips and they both rolled onto their sides to face each other as they kissed. Harry attempted to pull back, but Ginny continued to kiss him as she nestled her body into his.

"Isn't everyone- going- to wonder- what's tak-ing us- so long?" He asked between her kisses.

"No," Ginny said simply, and then smiled. "They think we're unpacking."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny sat side by side on the couch downstairs attempting to look innocent. Harry kept flattening his hair nervously, and Ginny was wringing her hands again. Ron and Hermione came down the stairs a few minutes later, and Ginny noticed that Ron's hair was sticking up in the back, and Hermione's cheeks were pinker than before. Quietly thankful that Harry's hair always stuck up in the back, Ginny headed into the kitchen to help her mother set the table for dinner.

Andromeda Tonks arrived just in time for dinner, and Ginny was amazed at how big Teddy had gotten. "I think he'll be walking any day now," Mrs. Tonks said as she handed him to a squealing Hermione. Ginny kissed his pink cheek and Teddy laughed with delight.

"Look at his hair," Hermione said excitedly, and as Hermione carried him into the light, Ginny could see that his hair was the shade of lime green.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy all crowded around the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had prepared an assortment of dishes for dinner, and everyone ate and drank happily and heartily.

"I hope everyone saved room for pie," Mrs. Weasley said happily as they all finished and she magically cleared all of the plates away.

"Everyone retired to the living room to have desert, and afterwards, Hermione and Ginny sat on the floor as they played with Teddy. "Where's Teddy?" Ginny said covering her eyes. "There he is!" she exclaimed as she lifted her hands from her face. Teddy laughed.

Mrs. Tonks looked over from the conversation that she was having with Mrs. Weasley and smiled. "Peek-a-Boo is one of his favorites," she said, "I used to play it with Dora." Ginny smiled sadly back into Mrs. Tonks eyes not knowing a good reply, but Mrs. Tonks resumed talking to Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny looked over to find Harry and Ron deep in conversation with Mr. Weasley and Bill, so Ginny joined in with Hermione who was currently talking animatedly to Teddy.

Harry broke away from the conversation, and found his coat on a stand near the door, and pulled from his coat pocket a rather large box that was able to magically fit itself inside of his small coat pocket. He carried the package over to where the girls were playing with Teddy. Mrs. Tonks looked around as Harry set the package at Teddy's feet.

Ginny read the tag;

To: Teddy

From: Harry

"That was thoughtful of you Harry," Ginny said rubbing him on the back.

"Well I am his Godfather after all," he said catching Mrs. Tonks eye. "I had to get him something."

Mrs. Tonks came over to help Teddy unwrap his gift and nearly everyone in the room turned to watch. Once the paper was pulled off the box, Mrs. Tonks exclaimed excitedly "Building Blocks!" Teddy laughed and clapped his small hands together as she opened the box and the colored blocks tumbled onto the floor and began to flash different colors.

Ginny couldn't help but beam as she saw the happy expression that had just crossed Harry's face and she thought to herself what a wonderful father he would make one day.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews there is still more to come, I am trying my best to finish this before Christmas, but if it doesn't get done, still read the rest if you liked it so far, 'cuz its gonna get even cuter! As always, reviews are highly appreciated. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	3. Gift Time

Chapter 3: Gift Time

The days leading up to Christmas were very enjoyable for the four friends. Harry would spend as much time with Ginny as he could whenever he was off work. Whenever Harry and Ginny were alone, they would snuggle by the fireplace or go for a walk in the woods; stealing kisses when no one else was around. The couple was lucky enough to have quite a bit of alone time, because whenever Harry wasn't working, it seemed that Ron was. And because Hermione was staying with her parents, she didn't come by unless Ron was around. Although, during one bright and clear afternoon when the boys were off work, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione played Quidditch in the field behind the Burrow. They even convinced George to join them for one game.

Christmas morning dawned cold yet bright, and Ginny helped her mother tidy up the house, and prepare all the food for when everyone arrived. "Mum, why aren't Ron and George up yet?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well they got in pretty late last night; George said the store was a mess after closing so he and Ron stayed and cleaned up…last minute shoppers," she tutted.

Bill and Fleur were the first to arrive; he in a long charcoal coat and slacks; she in a long dress made of a silver billowy material. Next was Charlie who donned a Weasley sweater, and a broad grin for his little sister, "Charlie!" she flung her arms around him. "It's been too long, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good…you look taller," he said looking down at her.

"It's the heels," she replied.

Harry was the next to arrive, his arms full of packages. Ginny took a few from him; pecking him on the lips "Happy Christmas Harry," she whispered in his ear.

"Happy Christmas," he replied as he came through the door.

After he placed his gifts under the tree, he turned to embrace Ginny. "You look very pretty," he said in her ear noticing her fitted green dress, black leggings, heels, and just a touch of makeup. The green of her dress set off the red shade of her hair, which was partially pulled back, and curled at the ends.

Harry took his coat and scarf off and Ginny noticed that he too was wearing a Weasley sweater that Mrs. Weasley had nit for him a few years back. "I'm surprised that still fits you," she said.

"I enlarged it with a charm," he whispered to her.

"You're so clever," she declared kissing him sweetly. Ron came around the corner just in time to ruin their moment.

"None of that," he said rather loudly, but when Hermione arrived, Ron had her in such a tight lip lock, that Ginny figured that only one of her Bat Bogey hexes would get her brother to stop kissing Hermione.

She considered doing it, but then Percy arrived, and once Ron heard that it was time for lunch, he was able to let Hermione breathe properly.

After lunch, everyone started opening presents. Ginny had gotten Harry a rather large photo of the two of them together framed, and Harry loved it.

"It can go on your mantle," she said to him as he gave her a squeeze. Ginny had also nit him a handsome hat and scarf which Harry was rather impressed by as he examined the intricacies of the fabric.

"This must have taken you a long time," he said.

"Well I did have a little help from my wand," she said quietly to him with a smile.

Harry then put his lips very close to her ear, "is it alright if I give you my gift later?" he asked.

Ginny smiled, wondering what he got for her "sure," she said.

The rest of the day was filled with everyone showing off their new gifts; Weasley sweaters now being worn by everyone (even Fleur who's was the shade of light blue).

"Eet is zo soft," she said when she put it on.

Dinner was nothing short of a masterpiece as usual, and there was much laughter as everyone sat around telling jokes and stories, but Ginny's favorite parts were when Harry kept grabbing her hand underneath the table. At those moments, they would look in each other's eyes and smile. After dinner, everyone retired to the living room for tea and cookies. Ginny was just about to ask Harry about her gift as she was bubbling with curiosity, as he turned to her, and asked her to follow him. He got his coat, and hers and they slipped through the kitchen and out the back door and onto the back porch facing the trees.

Snow was lightly falling on the grass in the backyard. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to a bench, and sat down next to her. He started awkwardly feeling nervous.

"I-I-didn't want to give this to you in front of everyone," he said pulling a small square package from inside his coat. "Because I wanted to tell you s-something," he said.

Harry put the gift in her lap, but she didn't open it, she was surveying him intently. "Well…" she said after a few moments. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh! Umm…well open it first," he said hurriedly.

"Alright," she said peeling the paper off, which revealed a flat black square box. She lifted the lid to reveal a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she lifted the necklace from the box, "Harry its beautiful!" she said and as she held it up and saw that it had small green gems along one of the rims.

"I bought it from a Muggle shop near my flat," he said; taking it from her to put in around her neck. "It was in the window, and I just kept going back to it," he said as he hooked the clasp, and she turned to face him. "It made me think of you," he admitted.

"I love it," she said, and Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her face into his and kissed her passionately, feeling his heart pounding inside his chest over nervousness about what he was about to tell her.

Once they broke apart he took her hand in his and pulled it against his chest; she looked at him curiously. "I'm nervous," he said.

She could feel his heart thumping against her palm, "why?" she asked.

"Because I what I wanted to tell you was…that…" he looked into her soft brown eyes, "I love you. I have for so long, but I just wanted to tell you at the right moment and I didn't kn-"

Ginny cut him off by kissing him hard on the mouth, "I love you too Harry," she said in his ear, and then added "I always have."


	4. Couch Excursion

A/N: sorry, I had to change the rating for this chapter…hope you like it

Chapter 4: Couch Excursion

After several minutes outside, Ginny and Harry entered the kitchen through the back door to find Ron and Hermione standing there; looking at them questioningly.

"We wondered where you two had gone," said Hermione accusatorily.

"Look what Harry gave me," Ginny said softly to Hermione while holding the pendant up off her own neck.

Hermione gasped, "Oh Harry, that's beautiful! It must have cost you a fortune!"

Ron scowled, Ginny turned to Harry "Is Muggle jewelry expensive then?" she asked; her brow furrowed.

Harry simply shrugged, and Ginny's mouth twitched into a half smile, "you shouldn't have."

"But I did," he said simply, and then put his arm around her.

Ginny turned to Hermione and Ron "Weren't you guys going to go over and spend the rest of the evening with your parents Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we were just looking for both of you to say goodnight." Hermione replied.

"Well goodnight, and Happy Christmas," Ginny replied, and after a round of hugs, Ron and Hermione went out the back door and dissaparated just beyond the back gardens gate.

"What do you say we go over to my place for a while?" Harry whispered to Ginny as they made their way back into the sitting room.

Ginny smiled, "that's a wonderful idea," she replied.

Once Mrs. Weasley broke away from the conversation she was having with Bill and Fleur, Ginny ambushed her. "Mum, Harry and I are gonna go hang out at his place for a while, okay?" she said, and then added "I'll be back around Midnight."

Mrs. Weasley looked from Ginny to Harry and back to Ginny again, both of them had what they hoped were innocent expressions plastered across their faces. "Ten o'clock," Mrs. Weasley insisted crossly; clearly not happy with the whole situation.

"How about Eleven?" Ginny tried desperately, but at that moment Fleur entered the kitchen and immediately began asking about a cookie recipe.

Ginny pulled Harry back towards the door. "Mum?...Eleven okay?..." but Mrs. Weasley wasn't listening. Ginny shrugged, "no response means yes, come on Harry," and she pulled him through the door and into the back garden. They were almost to the edge of the yard when Mrs. Weasley poked her head out the door and called to them.

"And where exactly am I supposed to tell your father you are?" She asked angrily, but Ginny just laughed.

"Tell him whatever you want," she said, and the two dissaparated.

Once inside Harry's flat, he took Ginny's coat from her and motioned for her to sit on the couch while he lit the fireplace quickly with his wand. He then excused himself to his room to set down the gifts he had brought back with him. Then Ginny heard him banging around in the kitchen, "Want something to drink?" he called to her.

"Sure," she replied. He returned moments later carrying a bottle of pumpkin juice and two glasses. He set them down on the coffee table and sat next to her on the couch.

"You're ready for bed I see?" Ginny said as she surveyed his flannel plaid pants.

"Oh," he said pouring the juice into the two glasses, "I changed; those other pants were too tight."

Ginny giggled as she put her legs in his lap, "you just ate too much," she declared.

"Well, blame your Mum, she's always saying how skinny I am, and puts mounds of food on my plate." He replied.

"Oh, I dunno," Ginny started, "I think that you've bulked up quite a bit since joining the Aurors." She playfully squeezed his bicep and then they looked at each other. These were the moments that Ginny really loved; when Harry's eyes bore into hers. Usually Ginny saw his warmth and affection in those eyes, but now there was something different; hunger. Harry leaned in, taking her mouth in his, and their arms and hands wandered around each others bodies. They hadn't been this intimate since the rare occasions that they were left alone during the summer; kissing, touching, and discovering one another. Whether it was beneath a tree, shut up in Ginny's bedroom, or in their current location in Harry's apartment where they had previously had quite a memorable couch excursion; this was how they pushed away all the evil done to them in the past.

Harry pushed Ginny down onto the couch; his torso covering part of her body, he moved his lips across her cheek and to her ear; dragging his tongue along as he did so. One of his hands found its way under her short dress and he heard a soft intake of breath in his ear as his hand reached Ginny's breast. Ginny felt him smile into her neck as his hand covered her. "When'd you manage to take your bra off," he asked in her ear.

"When you were in the kitchen," she replied, sinking her own kiss into his neck. He pushed himself upright, pulled his sweater off, and tossed it onto the floor revealing a cotton white T-shirt. Ginny sat up too and removed a clip from her hair; sending her fiery tresses down her front. She kicked off her shoes, and unzipped the back of her dress, Harry reached to pull her face towards his, and Ginny responded by pushing Harry onto his back; covering him with her body. He ran his hand along the opening in the back of her dress, and Ginny shivered.

"You cold?" he asked her.

"A little," she replied. Harry reached for the blanket draped over the edge of the couch and covered Ginny with it. It was the blanket that Ginny had given him for his Birthday; patterned with stars and clouds, it smelled like him. She buried her head in his neck and kissed it, then slid a hand beneath his shirt and felt at his ribs, stomach and chest. He made incoherent noises as a response to her actions, and helped her remove his T-shirt as her mouth moved to his stomach. She kissed a line past his navel and to his neck; dragging her mane of tousled hair with her and finally ended on his Adams Apple. She pulled back and bit her lip as their eyes met and her mouth twitched into a sideways smile. She drove him wild.

"My turn," he muttered as he flipped her over so that he was now on top of her. He kissed his way down her neck and pushed her dress upwards with his hands to reveal her heaving breasts, and he sunk his face into her skin as she pulled her dress over her head.

"Mmmm…I love you," she let out as he mouthed at her breasts. She made delicious noises as Harry's hands began to wander further down her stomach towards her inner thighs. Ginny quietly thanked Merlin that Harry had finally gotten over his shy faze that she had had to break him of early in the summer. The breath caught in her throat as he shifted above her and she felt his hardness press into her leg. Harry lifted his head.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, but Ginny kissed him full on the lips and tugged at the waistline of his flannel pants. Harry pulled back, "Ginny?" he said, but she just smiled and continued to tug.

He removed them for her, and looking back down at her his eyes traveled from her tight leggings and back to her face. Ginny merely bit her lip again and shrugged; pulling him back down onto her. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end as one of her hands played in his hair, and the other traced random lines on his back. He let out a sigh that was warm on Ginny's neck and a shiver went up her spine and she arched her back, pressing herself into Harry in response, the effect was maddening; the feel of her bare skin against his. He lightly bit into the flesh around her neck and shoulders as his hands continued to wander around her waistline and thighs. He slid one thumb into the waistband of her leggings, and felt at her hipbone; Ginny nearly bit his ear, "if you want them off, then take them off" she said, not able to keep the heavy tone of her voice steady. Harry needed no further word; he took the waistline of her leggings in both hands, and slid them down her legs and sent them to the floor. He took in the simple cut of her black underwear before he resumed kissing her heatedly. He was not able to keep his hands away from feeling the fabric of her underwear; he was too curious. Harry could feel heat radiating from her as they continued their antics; kiss, touch, sigh, moan. He dared to press a thumb against the fabric that lay in between her legs, and could feel the softness of what was underneath.

For the first time it was she who broke away from him, and he looked up into her face. She was breathless and her cheeks were flushed with color; the heart shaped pendant on her neck shone; reflecting the dancing flames in the fireplace. She swallowed "Harry," she said reaching up to touch his face, "I want you to…"her voice trailed away.

"Want me to what?" he asked softly.

Ginny smiled; embarrassed at what she was about to say, "go on, take off my knickers." She laughed, and he smiled back. "I want you to," she continued as he pressed his forehead into hers. "Touch me," she breathed into his ear, and he nearly froze. She tugged her underwear down past her knees, and took his hand in hers. She moved his hand to lie upon the place of her body that no one had ever touched before. His fingers moved slowly over her skin; entwined in her soft curls, and began pressing; massaging various spots. Ginny shut her eyes and felt as if her body were sinking further into the couch; melting in the pleasure his touch gave her. Her breath quickened and she moved her hand on top of his; guiding his hand to her opening. She pressed Harry's fingers against her entrance with her own, and opened her eyes as she murmured her consent.

He was afraid of hurting her, because she felt so tight and rigid, but she forced his finger deeper whispering assurance to him that he was causing her no pain. Her lips parted as he plunged the entire length of his finger into her. He felt around her; moist and warm and marveled at the effects of the pleasure he was causing her. He played like this for a while until she again moved her hand onto his; guiding another finger to go inside. "Are you sure?" he whispered and she nodded. He tucked a second finger inside of her, and she lifted her hips to drive it deeper into her. After a while two became three and hot slow breaths became sharp rapid ones. Ginny shut her eyes tight as sighs became deep moans, and the warmth of what she was feeling spread throughout her entire body.

Harry finally removed his fingers from her insides and went to the kitchen sink to clean his hand, when he returned he joined Ginny under the blanket and kissed her softly on the lips; running a hand along her naked body. She pressed herself into him and hugged him tightly "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

She laughed, "Very much," she replied and he sunk more wet kisses into her neck as she lifted her head to look at the clock on the mantle. She gasped, "Harry, I've got to go now!" she said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Harry said rather childishly.

"Look at the time, It's five past Eleven; Mum's going to kill me," she declared sprinting around the room to gather her clothes. Harry watched her; marveling at her beauty and what the two of them had just done. Once she had dressed, Harry got up from the couch to kiss her goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow," she promised, and she turned to Apparate, but he grabbed her, and kissed her hard on the mouth. When he pulled back, he brushed a curl off her face.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Goodnight."

"G'night…" and she turned, and with the blink of an eye she was gone,_ but there was always tomorrow_ Harry thought as he stumbled off to bed; hoping to relive what had just occurred in a dream that night.

Fin.


End file.
